monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Gorgon
"if you don't want to be stone, then I suggest handing back my shades"- talking to a bully who took her shades while her 2 siblings wont around. Grace Gorgon is the adventure loving and writing daughter of medusa and the 3 month younger fandom sister of Deuce Gorgon and pinks OC darcy Gorgon, the fandom cousin of Viperine and the cousin of Pinks OC K.C gorgon. She like her siblings has to wear shades but also likes to have a few adventures now and then and also enjoys writing stories. She is sometimes seen hanging out with her brother and sister and sometimes her cousin, K.C, but other then them, she loves hanging out with polly McSea. She also looks up to her brother a lot, wearing similar clothes even, though her jacket is different. Actors For her voice actor, Danielle Judovits would match grace gorgon, who also voiced batgil/Barbara Gordon in the series, The batman who made her debut in season 3 as batgirl, and voiced kitty pryde/shadowcat in wolverine and the x men and is well known for voicing tenten in naruto. Her real life actor is still being chosen. Character Personality Grace is the type who doesn't back down a lot, well, sometimes, she does sometimes listen to her mom when shes in a mood but not all the time. She loves going on adventures normally with Polly McSea, aka her best friend, who borrows her fathers ship without asking sometimes and takes her and grace on adventures, fueling the adventure mind that grace has. She is always ready for them and is also a huge fan of music, though she doesn't play, she can easily whistle along with it and is also a good camera person, being able to film melody's music sometimes (wearing ear phones of course). She is also a huge fan of writing, being able to get inspiration from her adventures with polly, who in turn illustrates them for grace while she writes it. She is a expert at recording stuff in writing and works for the schools newspaper as one of its writers. She is not good at tech though but always tries, despite her failing a lot at it. She is a video game expert and plays a lot of them with her brother and sister when they at home and enjoys hanging around in arcades, beating others highscores. She looks up to her brother, deuce, a lot and wears similar clothes to him but also different as she wears a different jacket and different color wrist band. Though people get confused on who the twin of deuce really is thanks to this, due to darcy looking and acting different from deuce aka her twin brother while grace looks and acts like him, confusing people on who the twin sister really is sometimes. Much like deuce, she is calm and chill in some places, but when she and bell apip were partnered up for a cook off and bell ended up cheating, it caused her to go a little mental at bell, but other then that one time, she is mostly calm. She is not the type though for romance and stays away from it as best as she can. Grace is a expert at playing sports and enjoys playing them, casketball the most as she plays the game a lot with deuce and plans on joining the team so she can play more then just the games at home, and plans too join one way or another. Though she isn't a fearleader, she sometimes is seen as more of a reserve member and only does it if shes needed too, but prefers playing sports more. She also enjoys cooking, a lot and always is trying new recipes, though her sister darcy sometimes teaches her but half the time is taken off somewhere by rani and Danielle, leaving her brother as her main teacher in cooking and she is able to do a lot of recipes now. Interests: *Having adventures, mainly with polly and when Ain De Nile joins them for the adventures. *Hanging out in with polly and ain. *Playing sports of all sorts. *playing casketball with deuce, wants to join the team though. *fearleading (sometimes, by that, she means not a lot and only does it when they need her to do fearleading). *Hanging out with her brother, deuce gorgon. *Staying away from her mother when she is in a mood. *writing stories and working on them with polly who draws the pictures for the book while grace writes the stories out. *writing for the school newspaper. *Cooking any recipes and making up her own recipes. Physical appearance Similar to her 2 sibling, she has dark green snakes for hair, though her scalp is also a light green if her snake hair is ever out of the way, she has snakes that fall onto her shoulder but also has 2 small ones at the fringe. Under her shades she has to always wear she has emerald snake eyes that turn people to stone if people gaze into them and also has a snake like scale pattern on her arm but its unknown if this is skin or a tattoo, she also has a fork like tongue. Monster- Medusa Grace's mother is medusa, who in a late myth, unlike her gorgon sisters, came to be viewed by the greeks in the 5th century as a beautiful mortal that served as a priestess in Athena's temple. A man named posedian liked medusa and made the decision of raping her in athenas temple, refusing to allow her vow of chastity to stand in his way. Athena, discovering this destruction of her temple, cursed medusa to match that of her sisters Gorgons, changing her hair to snakes and her lower body as well, and her gaze was too turn any man into stone if they met it. In the movie, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clash_of_the_Titans_(1981_film) , Perseus, a warrior, needs to kill the kraken and in order to do so, needs medusa's gaze, but in order to get the gaze, he needs to kill her. Perseus goes to the isle of the dead and kill's her guardian, a 2 headed dog. Perseus then decapitates medusa's and takes her head. Relationships Family Grace is the daughter of medusa. Her relationship with her mother is a mixture of good and bad, she doesn't always like it when her mother always gets in a mood and tries to stay clear from her when she is in one. She does get along a little with her mother but not as much as grace hates how her mother treats her like shes still a kid or like shes a criminal when she gets back from her adventures with polly, there isn't a father so far in their life. Grace is the 3 month younger sister of deuce gorgon and darcy gorgon, she does get along with darcy but half the time darcy is being dragged off somewhere by her friends, but darcy does try to make time for grace and does play a couple of video games with her now and then and when grace had a sleepover, darcy gave up her room and slept on the sofa for the night. Grace gets along better with her brother and looks up to him and wears similar clothes to him, in turn he tries to be a good role model type for her and he teaches her how to cook a lot, sometimes with the help of darcy, and plays caskbetball with grace a lot and encourages her to try out for the team. Her aunts are Euryale and stheno and she doesn't see much of her aunt stheno but sees a lot of her aunt Euryale. Her cousin, K.C gorgon, daughter of Euryale, attends MH with the others and she gets along fine with her cousin, hanging out with her sometimes but prefers to hang out with deuce. She is also the younger cousin of viperine and doesn't see much of her cousin but the family does go to Greece for a reunion each year, from which she and deuce have a cook off against with her aunt. Friends Grace is best friends forever with Polly McSea, the pair always go on adventures together and enjoy each others company, polly, knowing grace loves writing their adventures into stories, always illustrates them for her or acts them out if grace nearly forgets a moment and they are seen hanging out a lot at school. Grace is also best friends with her brothers girlfriend, Cleo De Nile, though she does find cleo a little demanding a lot. She is also best friends with cleos sister, Ain De Nile, and is shocked still that ain is more of a rebel type then a royal type. She is also best friends with Melody Musik, and helps melody a lot with her recording though she wears earphones while at it and also Mewish Stripe. She is close friends with Pandora Kristoff too like her sister is with pandoras sister, but this relationship is later changed. Enemy's Only one girl knows how to push graces buttons and that is Bella Apip, the mean sister of anna apip, she knows how to get grace where she wants too. Grace half the time has to be stopped by deuce or darcy from turning bella to stone. This rival relationship started when the pair were put together in a cook off and bella, unlike grace who follows the recipes, placed something in the food and cheated her way through, causing the pair to get kicked out. Grace has been mad at her since. Romance Grace is currently in a relationship with Ianto Harkness, son of captain jack, though she is sometimes seen blushing around Pandora Kristoff, daughter of the wind witch but the pair haven't tried due to Pandora's fear of grace getting hurt, Grace is pansexual and currently loves her boyfriend Ianto. Pet Grace currently owns a pet cat she named Athena, who she got from a rescue center when she was 14 and finally ready to get a new pet as she had turned her old pet bird to stone by mistake when she was 12. Though her mother doesn't approve of the name that grace gave her cat, though grace isn't sure why. Category:Pinks OCs Category:Gorgon Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Category:Females Category:Original Characters